


Wish You Were Here

by RoseWaves



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Simultaneous Orgasm, Skype, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaves/pseuds/RoseWaves
Summary: Both yours and Spencer's jobs require you to travel a lot, so you have to find creative ways to keep the spark alive. When you have to travel across the country for a conference, Spencer packs a surprise for you to show you just how much he misses you when you're gone.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 56





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Second Kinktober fic! Prompt: masturbation / simultaneous orgasms / nipple play

Y/N let out a sigh of contentment as she stepped out of the shower and shrugged on the big, fluffy hotel robe. She had just spent the day traveling from Washington, D.C. to Los Angeles, California for a conference, and the first thing she did when she finally settled into her hotel room was take a long, steamy shower. She ran a towel through her hair to dampen it as she walked back into the bedroom area of her hotel room, discarding it on the desk chair and picking up her cell phone from the table. Unlocking it, she smiled at the text notification she had gotten.

_ From: Spencer _

_ Hey you. Facetime me when you’re all settled :) _

Not bothering to change into her pajamas just yet, Y/N settled into the hotel bed, sitting up against the headboard. She dialed Spencer’s number, tuning out the dial tone as she waited for him to answer. She smiled widely when he finally answered and his face popped up on the screen.

“Hey, you,” Spencer said with a warm smile. Y/N could tell he was on the couch in their living room, dressed down for the evening in a soft-looking white t-shirt. “How was your flight?”

“Hi, babe. It was alright. Long. I’m beat. I hate traveling,” she said with a sigh. Spencer chuckled, knowing all too well how deeply her disdain for traveling ran. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. But you’re only gonna be gone for a couple of days, and then you come home and I get you all to myself again,” Spencer said with a smile. Y/N felt her heart flutter at the thought. 

Being in a relationship was difficult sometimes, their lines of work both requiring them to be away from each other for extended periods of time. When Spencer first asked Y/N to be his girlfriend, she was hesitant to accept--she worried that the amount of time they’d have to spend away from each other would drive them apart, and she didn’t think she could handle the pain of losing him over logistics. But Spencer flashed her a soft smile, asked her to take a chance on him, and she found that she really just couldn’t say no to him. So she said yes. And it was a good thing she did, because she quickly fell head over heels in love with him (as he did with her), and she just knew that nothing--not even jobs that constantly put miles in between them--would change that.

The couple chatted for a bit, talking about Spencer’s workday, Y/N’s excitement at being a guest speaker at the anthropology conference she’d traveled to Los Angeles for. Before she had even realized it, they’d spent over an hour talking, only being interrupted by a big and unexpected yawn from Y/N.

“Wow, I didn’t really realize just how tired I was until now,” Y/N said sleepily. “I think I need to go to bed, Spence.”

“Before you do,” Spencer said quickly, not sounding tired at all. “I need you to do something for me.” 

There was a hint of mischief in his voice that Y/N was all too familiar with. He was up to something, but what that something was, she wasn’t sure yet. (Although, she may have had an inkling of an idea--spending so much time away from each other had required them to get  _ creative _ with how they got in alone time together.)

“Oh?” Y/N asked, raising a brow at her boyfriend. He smirked back at her. “And what might that be?”

“Open the left-side pocket of your suitcase. I put a little surprise in there for you.”

Y/N got off the bed and walked over to where her suitcase was sat next to the dresser, phone still in hand. She set the phone down on the dresser top as she crouched down and unzipped the left-side pocket of her suitcase, reaching in to grab what Spencer had snuck inside there. When her fingers brushed the cool feeling of metal, she drew in a sharp breath, knowing exactly what they were. She gripped in her hand and pulled them out, standing quickly and retrieving her phone as she walked back over to the bed.

“We don’t have to play tonight if you really wanna go to bed, but I just thought I’d throw the option out in case you were interested.”

Y/N didn’t respond for a few moments, staring intently at Spencer’s face on her phone screen as she weighed her options.

On the one hand, she really  _ was _ tired. She had had a long travel day and she needed to be up early for the first day of her conference. But on the  _ other _ hand, she had a perfectly good pair of nipple clamps in the palm of her hand, waiting to be used, and a boyfriend who was eager to see them on her. Plus, she knew she’d sleep a little bit better after an orgasm…

The choice she made was an easy one.

“Give me five minutes to get my laptop set up and I’ll call you back.”

Spencer smirked at her answer, knowing that she wouldn’t say no to him once she discovered the nipple clamps he snuck into her suitcase. He threw a wink and said, “See you in a few,” before disconnecting the facetime call.

Quickly, Y/N deposited her phone on the nightstand and rushed over to her backpack, pulling her laptop out. She opened it and set it on the bed, positioning it so Spencer would have a full view of her. After discarding her robe onto the floor, Y/N situated herself on the bed, sitting against the headboard, making sure she was not only comfortable, but that Spencer would be able to see  _ everything _ when he answered. As soon as the laptop was booted up, Y/N opened Skype and clicked on Spencer’s contact, hitting the call button. Anticipation swirled in her belly as she waited for him to answer.

When he did answer, Y/N smirked to herself to find him in their bed now, shirtless, his own laptop perched on his legs, giving her a nice view of the bulge currently straining against the fabric of his boxers. He groaned at the sight of her, fully nude and waiting for him to tell her what to do.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Spencer said, his voice laced with arousal and a hint of love. Y/N felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Dr. Reid.”

Spencer’s eyes fell to her chest and he tilted his head when he noticed her nipples were bare. “You didn’t put them on yet, baby?”

Although he phrased it as a question, it was a statement. Y/N knew how he wanted her to respond to it.

“You didn’t tell me to put them on yet, so I didn’t.”

Spencer chuckled, his eyes darkening. “Good girl. I don’t want you to put them on  _ just _ yet. Wanna see you first.”

“What do you wanna see first?” Y/N asked a little breathlessly, her fingertips ghosting over the skin of her chest, her skin raising in little goosebumps. Spencer  _ hmm _ ed at the sight.

“Spread your legs. I want to see if you’re wet yet.”

Y/N obeyed quickly, spreading her legs wide and giving Spencer a full view of her pussy. She had started to get wet the second she touched the nipple clamps in her suitcase and she’d only gotten wetter since they’d started to play. Spencer moved one hand down to his hardened cock, still clothed behind his boxers. He palmed himself, hissing at the slight pressure.

“What a sight you are. Touch yourself, baby. Get your fingers nice and wet for me, okay?” Spencer instructed.

Y/N nodded and trailed one hand down her body, her fingers reaching her pussy and sliding through her slick slit. The tips of her fore and middle finger caught on her entrance, but she stopped herself from pushing them in. Spencer hadn’t said she could do that yet.

Spencer had freed his cock from his boxers by now and he was stroking it languidly, taking in the view of his girlfriend through his computer screen. He noticed she stopped and he knew why. The image made him smirk.

“You can put your fingers inside yourself, baby. Fuck yourself slowly. Just don’t cum yet,” Spencer said, his voice a bit raspy now. He groaned as he watched Y/N slowly push her two fingers inside her pussy, her soft whimper making his cock twitch in his hand.

Y/N did as Spencer had told her and she fucked her two fingers in and out of herself slowly. It felt good, but it wasn’t nearly enough to make her cum or even really bring her close to the edge. She knew that Spencer knew that, too, and this was just a prelude to whatever he had planned next.

“That’s it, baby, nice and slow. Tell me how it feels,” Spencer rasped, continuing to languidly stroke himself.

“Good,” Y/N whimpered out. “Feels good. Not enough, though. Wish it were your fingers. Or your cock.”

“God, I wish it were my fingers or my cock too, baby. As soon as you’re home, I’ll fuck you as hard as you want me to. But for now,” Spencer grunted softly, gripping the base of his dick to keep himself on the edge. “Take your fingers out of your pussy. Show me how wet you got them.”

Y/N slowly pulled her two fingers out of herself with a groan. Her fingers were covered in her slick, glistening in the low light of her hotel room. She held her fingers up towards the camera for Spencer to see.

“Good girl. Touch your tits for me, get your nipples wet. Then put the clamps on, make ‘em as tight as you can handle.”

With a nod, Y/N got to work, her hands moving to grope at her breasts. First she rubbed her slick covered fingers over her right nipple, moaning as it hardened, before moving on to the left, repeating the motion. She squeezed her soft flesh and tweaked her nipples a few more times for good measure before grabbing the nipple clamps from the nightstand next to her. She took the first one and attached it to her right nipple, letting out a soft hiss at the pressure. She then put the other clamp on her left nipple. Once they were both attached, she took hold of each screw on the sides of the clamps and twisted them tight, until she couldn’t take anymore.

Y/N pulled her hands away from her breasts with a whine, her breaths coming out in heavy pants. The pressure was almost too much, but it was just the way she liked it. She could feel them throbbing and it sent a jolt of arousal straight to her core. Without having to be told to, Y/N pushed her chest forward a bit, giving Spencer a clear display of her nipples clamped tightly.

Spencer let out an appreciative hum at the sight. “You look so good, baby. Ready for more?”

“Yes,” Y/N gasped out, resisting the urge to touch herself. She wouldn’t until Spencer said she could.

“Touch yourself. However you want, I don’t fucking care. Just wanna watch you.” Spencer had resumed stroking himself now, his grip tight and his movements fast. Y/N could tell that watching her attach the nipple clamps had worked him up and he was desperate to cum.

Luckily for them, she was too.

Y/N didn’t waste any more time, bending her knees and spreading her legs wide, her feet planted on the bed on either side of her laptop. Her right hand trailed down her belly until it came into contact with her clit, the feeling of her fingertips on her sensitive bud making her jerk. She hooked her other arm underneath her leg for better access to her entrance, where she quickly shoved two fingers inside of herself as she began to rub her clit in circles. The combination of both hands on her pussy and the clamps on her nipples sent shockwaves through her body, and she quickly found herself close to the edge.

“So pretty touching yourself for me baby,” Spencer grunted, his voice strained. Y/N met his eyes through the screen of her laptop and whimpered at the sight of him. Knowing that watching her touch herself was getting Spencer off spurred her on.

“Feels so fucking good,” Y/N breathed out. She let out a choked moan when she crooked her fingers upwards to graze her sweet spot. “I’m so close, baby. Wanna cum for you. Please let me cum for you.”

“I’m almost there. Wanna cum with you Y/N, keep going, fuck,” Spencer huffed. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead and trailed down his nose, landing on his upper lip. He stuck his tongue out to lick it away and Y/N’s pussy clenched at the sight.

She continued to thrust her fingers in and out of herself as she rubbed her clit in fast, tight circles. Y/N could feel the coil in her belly tightening, the throbbing in her nipples intensifying, and she knew it would only be a matter of moments before she shattered.

“Please, Spence,” Y/N sobbed out, her head thrown back in pleasure. “I n-need to cum.”

“Look at me,” Spencer said, his voice wrecked. Y/N lifted her head to look at him through lidded eyes. He looked as wrecked as he sounded, and she figured she probably looked much the same. “Cum with me, baby. Let me see you.”

Y/N kept her eyes locked on Spencer’s as best she could as she continued to work herself over. She grazed her sweet spot once, twice more before the coil in her belly finally snapped. Her eyes struggled to stay open as her orgasm washed over her, her body shaking and her pussy clenching her fingers in a vice grip. She only vaguely registered the low moan Spencer let out as his own orgasm overtook him, thick spurts of cum coating his hand and belly.

They both sat there for a moment as they caught their breaths, neither of them saying anything or moving. Finally, Y/N pulled her fingers out of herself with a whimper, shaking out her wrist as it had started to cramp. Spencer chuckled at the sight and Y/N sent him a sheepish smile.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back,” Spencer said as he sat his laptop down on the bed, carefully not to touch it with his sticky hand. He walked out of sight, presumably to clean himself up, and Y/N took the opportunity to do the same. She grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe her fingers off, tossing it in the bin before reaching up to undo the nipple clamps which were starting to hurt. She hissed when the cool metal freed her warm skin. She massaged her nipples a bit to ease some of the irritation before grabbing her robe and putting it back on.

Spencer had returned by the time she finished tying the robe’s belt around herself, clad in a sleep shirt and clean pair of boxers. He smiled at Y/N through the screen.

“Was that a nice surprise?” he asked, his tone cocky. He already knew the answer to that--he just wanted to hear her say it.

Y/N giggled with a fond roll of her eyes. “Yes, it was a nice surprise. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad we could do that. I miss you.”

Y/N’s heart fluttered in her chest at his words. She knew as well as he did just how hard it was being away from each other, even if they could indulge in their little games.

“I miss you too, babe. But I’ll be home before you know it.” Y/N cut herself off with a big yawn. She really was tired, and the impromptu Skype sex only exacerbated it.

“You’re tired. Go get some sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow, miss guest speaker. I’ll talk to you in the morning, yeah?” Spencer said with a soft smile. Y/N nodded at him.

“Yes, first thing. I love you, Spence.”

“I love you too, Y/N. Goodnight.”

Spencer ended the call and Y/N stared at the screen with a dazed smile on her face. She missed him terribly, but being able to connect like that made it a little bit easier. She shut her laptop down and turned the hotel room lights off, snuggling down into the soft bed, and she fell fast asleep, counting down the days until she could be back home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr:  
> https://thelemontree.tumblr.com/post/632539939635183616/wish-you-were-here-spencer-reid-x-reader


End file.
